


Reasons why Thalia never should get drunk, and still does and gets laid in the best kind of way.

by Sillywritergall



Series: The Assassin and the Human Hybrid ~side stories~ [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillywritergall/pseuds/Sillywritergall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia really shouldn't get drunk, she really shouldn't. But she does so anyway and in such spectacular way she even managed to get laid while doing so.</p>
<p>Wait what is Khalil doing in her bed?.....Oh shit!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons why Thalia never should get drunk, and still does and gets laid in the best kind of way.

In hindsight I really should have known better to taunt Khalil the way I did today at the bar, after that one mission where apparently now the shadow broker has my whole life in a file, which Ferron himself assured me is nothing new since the shadow broker has information about everyone. I told him I’m not everyone and the file, which contained all information about me, was too dangerous to keep. Yet he said it was not my call, I agreed and told him.

“You lose the Intel or accidentally drop it, I don’t care how or what. I will find you and I will make the electric chair look like child’s play”

After he saw what I could do to a horde of Krogans, I don’t think he took it as bluff. But the look I gave him afterwards told him enough, I would never carry it out. And I told him I would be picking up my work after the weekend and cut the feed. Okay I am known to make really bad decisions when alcohol comes into play, normally a sane person would go home fix him or herself a hot meal. And turn in early so they could start the next day fresh, and forget what happened to them.Me? I do things differently and my whole life is the opposite of normal. So what do I do? I go to my favorite bar where my best friend is the co-owner of and proceed to drink myself in a stupor, which as I have explained is the moment where I make the worst decisions of my life. Which ended up me taunting Khalil which as I’ve explained to you is the complete opposite of me, Where I am snarky, loud (when drunk I admit it, It makes me a raging fish wife) and gives me the subtly of a Krogan. He is calm, deadly, snarky (one of the few things we have in common I can assure you I checked!) calculating and to top it off so damn sure of his own wit and charm which he, fuck it! He is! Like I said complete opposite of me. Now back to the alcohol, which makes me right at this very moment, the equal of a sack of potatoes to a Drell who is still walking towards my door with me slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

See what I did there? Anyway lets continue with the story.

Alcohol also makes me incapable of lying and the most honest being on the whole citadel. As I said earlier I tend to make bad decisions, which mostly starts with me not lying and speaking the truth. So why am I currently being carried of said Drell’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes? Well.... remember that thing about bad decisions.... apparently I need to add the part of running my big mouth goes just as long as I can tolerate alcohol, which is to say not much. Normally I would not mind as much as for the part where Khalil said that we would finish in the morning and now he is forcing me to think while being drunk and being carried like a sack of potatoes to my own apartment, where he most likely will crash on my couch, which is extremely comfy, I made sure! I have the habit on crashing on my couch when drunk so I made sure to get one you can sleep on without getting kinks in your neck or back.

So lets skip to the next morning because I really do not think you need to hear about me being dropped on the bed like a sack of potatoes then me running to the privy to throw everything out of my stomach and the crawling back to said bed while said Drell tries very hard not to laugh at my misfortune while I fall back on my (marvelous) ass in the background and everything becomes black.

\- Next morning -

One of the only perks of being a hybrid is my insane ability to never get a hangover, one of the downers is me being completely aware of my surroundings, like for example said Drell who was currently fast asleep next to me in nothing but his pants. That was until I moved and a burning searing pain informed me that yes I still had a ripped muscle in my back and right now it was screaming at me to stay still but even that hurt like a bitch so the lovely morning silence was disturbed by my screeching.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck…Fuck those Asari and their fucking tricks…Ouch!”

Which woke up my bed buddy. *giggles* Bed buddy looks like I found blue a new nickname. Anyway Ill let the story take over from here. Speak to you later.  
Thalia was sitting half on the bed and half lying on the bed, her body constricted in pain and agony. Her back constricted painfully and muscles were visibly rigidly through her pale skin while most of it was hidden by her thick wavy hair that had fallen out of its braid after he had carried her to her bed after she had fainted on the floor when she had emptied her stomach in her “privy” as she called it. Khalil being too tired and frankly fed up by her antics decided to crash in her bed.

Although comfortable the couch was to far away and he had no energy to even walk the short distance and promptly stripped himself so that there was nothing left but his pants before he proceeded to crawl under the covers and a blissful sleep overtook him, that was until a certain humanoid hybrid woke him with her screeching voice while screaming profanities to her several spices and their religions. While her back was painfully constricted, clearly she had pulled a few muscles and not even her body could heal fast enough for her not to feel the repercussions, what he often found out that bodily damage done to her took longer to heal when it was internally such as a pulled muscle while ironically bullet wounds did not even take a whole day to heal.

That women never knew the luck she had with how quickly her body healed…

Feeling particularly playful or how she called it ‘Being in the mood to be an insatiable smug bastard’ He got up slowly, blinking several times and took a good look around. Her apartment was new and common she had not yet time to give her own touch to it, but frankly what he had seen from her old place before it got blown to pieces, was that her touch mostly consisted of a few odd looking paintings. And some clothes she just threw on the ground or any furniture that happened to be close. But as he saw her clearly in pain he felt mercy gut at his heart if only for a second.

“Having trouble Rajika?”

The deep baritone voice of the blue skinned Drell filled the now once again quite room of the apartment. She tried to turn but even that proved to much for her back and she went back to her passive aggressive speech she seemed to favor when she could not deal with a situation by her snark or her hacking skills.

“Trouble? Nooooo, everything is perfect, can’t you see? I am just fine”

Ah sarcasm, this meant she wasn’t hurting all to bad, if she was really hurt or wounded her sarcasm would not be rearing its head in her speech pattern. She proceeded to curse when she tried to move her body off the bed and she fell flat on her back, which caused her to curse more. Seeing her clearly in pain the Drell grabbed his shirt while smirking, while not as sadistic as his companion which was the one subjecting to the pain of a few pulled muscle, he did tend to enjoy her misfortune when it was fully earned, and this as was often the case was fully earned, he did warn her that she was overexerting her body while she threw a few Krogans away from her with her biotics.After he had pulled his shirt over his head and adjusted it he moved over slowly to her side of the bed, while she could not lie down fully she had taken a crouching pose on the bed, trying to figure out how she could force herself to lie down without subjecting her to too much pain.

“ Move over Pyjak”

“Don’t you start with that stupid nickn-a AAARGHHH FUCKING HELL!!!!”

He shot her a look of disbelief, every time he thought he figured her out she showed him a new side of her personality, he could not decide if the emotions he felt towards her were that of admiration, amusement or infuriation. Today it seemed to be the first and the latter.

“What is wrong with you? Did you pull a muscle or did you actually start using your brain?”

Thalia shot him a look of pure fury, one that would have terrified lesser men and women if it were someone else perhaps but not him, that and the fact that he had worked with her several times and had become more than accustomed to her tactics, and once you knew several of her tricks it was extremely easy to figure out her pattern, or perhaps it is thanks to his nature that he could read her so well and perhaps and of this he is most certainly sure is one of the main reason why the shadow broker send him to her as her new partner. As he looked her straight in the eye he saw the pain reflected in her dark mossy green ones and saw her give up and watched her groan, a sound that was noting but a good sign.

“Shut it Khalil!!! It hurts all right!!!”

This was a serious matter she only uses his name when it was a serious matter and so far this only happened if she was in deep pain or when the Intel they work with was more damaging than originally thought, and since they both finished up their assignment and delivered it safe to the shadow broker It had to be the other option. He walked towards her until he stood before her and crouched next to her so they were on the same eye level as she was still crouched awkwardly not sitting but not lying down either.

“Yesterday when you used your biotics, you pulled something didn’t you?”

“I… I pulled a muscle, I don’t know how and when but I pulled it hard. I must be from yesterday when I threw those freaking Krogans… I don’t know… I was walking towards the bar, there was nothing wrong and I just woke up and suddenly I felt something snap in my back and now its feels like my back is burning! I can’t even lie or sit down!”

Khalil didn’t even bother to stifle his chuckles, not even when it bubbled over in a full roaring laughter. Which earned him one of her looks, again. It was in moments like this that he fully adored their strange partnership or whichever one would call it. It was precisely at moments like this as he looked at her in awe and marvel at the contradiction that made up her whole being. The carefully crafted and trained assassin who abandoned the very goal she was created for in favor to follow the path of a hacker. Gathering information for the shadow broker, deadly, skilled and efficient. Committed and effective and a near perfect hunter whether behind a terminal or in the field. While still remaining the same foulmouthed young woman with a wicked tong and razor sharp with and a brilliant mind,

She could be deadly, terrifying, brilliant, utterly charming and seduce a man within a second and in one blink of an eyes bring a Krogan to its knees by merely a snap of her finger, While still remaining this very goofy and awkward young woman that had walked into the bar they both frequented on a weekly basis when he first met her. She could be as charming as she could be inhumanely cruel and cold. She was a horrible drunk, can’t hold a drink to safe her life. It was sad, truly. and she was an extreme slob when it came to anything besides her weapons or her hacking gear. It was almost like having a varren guarding your house after its meal, the way it would lick its teeth and would give you a look like it hadn’t decided if it you’re were going to be next or not. And right now she was being hilariously ridiculous and amusing, twisting to reach the zipper on her middle to open up her jacket while wincing with pain.

“ Stop Rajika, you will only make it worse if you don’t.”

He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder gently, even his soft touch made her shudder and a soft whine crept up in her throat but she swallowed it before it could fully leave her throat, but it wasn’t necessary for him to hear it. After working with her as her partner for several months he had learned to read her body like a book. Again she whined and this time she almost sounded like a varren. But she conceded and gave up trying to pull of her jacket and her efforts to become more comfortable despite her pulled muscle.

“I am going to help you get out of your clothes you little fool. Then I will fix your back, but for me to be able to do that I need you to stay completely still, understood Rajika?”

She looked him in the eye and nodded, but froze immediately when the movement send another shock of pain through her whole body and her body took over a rigid state. So rigid she almost resembled a statue, almost that was.

“What did I just tell you, I swear one of these days my patience will run out“

“Oh no, whatever shall I do if that happens, whatever will happen if you stop treating me this kindly”

He grazed her with nothing but a snort as his fingers made quick work of the belts at the left and right side of her jacket. As he pushed the fabric down her shoulders and of her body.

“You have scarcely seen me at my worst, Rajika...do not tempt me”

“Well I most certainly haven’t seen you at your best or rather least annoying either, or-” He muffled her with his hand as his chuckle filled the room as Thalia proceeded to glare at him as he kept chuckling while his hand was still covering her mouth.

“Shush little fool or I will be forced to gag you, and trust me it will not be something you enjoy, you can be sure of that.”

Khalil spoke as he suddenly felt a wet sensation across his hand and suddenly a sharp pain follow after. And he leveled her with a strong gaze and a stern glare.

“Licking and biting my hand won’t help you, and I would strongly advice against it. You humans aren’t immune to the poison of me and my kinds skin. Or so I gathered. Do you really want to add being poisoned next to pulled muscles in your back to the list of accomplishments of the day Rajika?”

After that she fell silent and he removed his hand and got to work on removing her clothing. And for a while it was a comfortable silence. As he had moved on to the belt of her pants and her gloves, shoes and any other article until she was left in nothing but her pants and her tank top.

“ I’m…immune....”

That was of course until the fool decided to break it in a way only she could of course, in the most fascinating and intriguing way to do so too. He could lie to his coworkers but he could not lie to himself, she fascinated him, she was far from being human but she was also very far from being one of a kind. She was in a way very fascinating to him and he was itching to find out more about her. And it seemed that tonight he might actually be able to satisfy his curiosity if only for a bit.

“I beg you pardon?”

Thalia started to fidget as a light flush took over her cheeks and worked its way down to her neck and even lower past her modest valleys. Khalil wondered how far the flushing went but alas the next piece of clothing kept him from finding out, he noticed disappointed but there were others things more important than sating his curiosity.

She clearly was in pain, but what her mouth refused to tell him, her body did for her. She was in more pain than she intended to let on. Her body felt like it was on fire her back her neck and even her shoulders hurt, it all hurt. She felt extremely foolish and stupid. Stupid and helpless two things Thalia despised more than anything in than what she encountered in her short lifespan of 21 years. And right now she felt extremely stupid, foolish, and was one step removed from either screaming or bursting out into tears. And even Thalia didn’t know which one was most likely to happen.

Every movement Khalil made while he removed most of her clothing, carefully and slowly his movements where, but the pain could not be helped. Her arms had to be lifted, her shoulders had to be moved and rolled as he eased her down to remove her boots and her legs guards, at that part she felt like crying, if she hadn’t forgotten how to cry. It was so incredibly stupid, honestly. But everything hurt so fucking much she really had to focus. In fact she had to focus really hard just to realize that Khalil had been speaking to her for the past 5 minutes.

“.... Come here, might as well undress you completely so that if we manage to get you into the bed, nothing will stop you from giving your body the rest it sorely needs.  
Try lifting your leg. Just a little, yes like that, yes very good”

He worked on her clothing like he worked on an assignment. Quickly and precise, without any delay and knowing exactly what to do next after finishing one step of the process. She shouldn’t be surprised really. His hand pulled, bending and pushing at her body like she was a doll, and then he was done (finally) He stood behind her while she stood before the bed, still having failed in finding a position that would not cause her body to lock down because of the pain the pulled muscles were causing her.

“My apologies, but no matter what this will hurt, you obviously cannot stand there like this and it hurts too much to lie down on your back, am I right?” She nodded in response, lying down was a definite No, as was sitting at the moment.

“ Understood I’m going to help you kneel on the bed at the edge all right, if the pain becomes too much please tell me and don’t try to yell my hearing to the other end of the galaxy, if you could manage that it would be most appreciated.”

It was in one word painful and at the same time extremely quick. Once she was put on the bed she tried to find a position that wasn’t giving her a burning sensation that made her want to scream because of the pain. Once they both realized it would be easier for her if she kept her back straight and her shoulders as loose as she could manage at that very moment. And with Khalil by her side, making sure she did not fall of the bed. She finally found a somewhat comfortable position that wouldn’t give her pain burst in her body every 2 minutes. It did not feel great but it did not feel extremely painful either, she took it as a win for the moment.

“ I assume you tried medigel....”

“ Tried and it, had no effect...”

Suddenly a cold tingling substance she recognized as medical gel could be felt on her skin as it was being rubbed on her skin by said Drell. As he diligently went to work to spread the gel on the area where the pain was originating.

“ I am applying media gel on your back, but I need you to activate your biotics so your immune system and body can fasten the progress”

“You know I don’t ha-“

“Please do not insult my intelligence by trying to lie to me about you having biotic powers I’ve seen you throw those Krogans. No human, no matter how much genetically altered has that much power. And lets not forget the fact that you glowed when you threw them away from you, so I tell you again you need to use your bionics to hasten the healing process, understood?”

She was silent for a short while and Khalil was even beginning to think she wouldn’t answer him anymore, but just when he was about to open his mouth to repeat himself once more she answered with a soft and silent voice filled with resignation.

“...Fine...”

As his hands started to work on her shoulders and started to slowly work down from there towards her shoulder blades and her lower back without almost any pressure she could not help but become a little more tense, the pain had become somewhat dull now as long as she remained completely still and so she did. The medical was warm and oily, a wonderful contrast between the cold air of the room she was in and the more he applied the gel the more her skin began to tingle. She felt his hand had started on her spine and now were carefully waving its way back to her shoulder blades, with firm circular movements, which grew lager and larger every time only pausing for a few seconds.

It wasn’t long before it started to feel comfortable, and as soon as the pain dulled enough instinct took over, Khalil looked in awe as observed her body being edited by a soft bluish glow and he could literally feel her muscles loosen, not much but they became much easier to work with.The room was almost perfectly silent all but for Thalia’s soft grunts as Khalil continued easing her muscles in her back. And Khalil’s soft breath, behind her steady and almost silent. When he worked on shoulders once again and started to increase the pressure, Her breath hitched and she tensed up once again.

“Deep breath, it’s going to be over in just a moment, you will feel much better, I promise you this.”

He wasn’t lying to make her feel better, she did feel unpleasant jabs of pain but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt earlier. And as he kept kneading and massaging her back she could feel her muscles start to untangle, her bionics had taken care off the ripper of her muscles so know they were just extremely strung too tight. It felt good, extremely good, and so good that she took in deep gulps of air that she hadn’t been able to take a few minutes ago.

“Oh sweet lord, yes finally can breath like a proper human being”

A chuckle filled the room and Khalil’s laugh filled her ear, it was just a muffles sound so close to her, but she felt it touch her ears all the same and moved her hair which had fallen out of its braid at one moment or the other she couldn’t recall, what she could recall how Khalil moved it over one shoulder so it wouldn’t be in the way. She shivered again only this time she was certain it wasn’t from the cold.

“ Feeling better Rajika, How does you back feel?”

At some point her body had gone completely slack and as she realized her whole body was about to fall into one ungraceful heap on the bed. Not giving a crap on how she would look she let her body fall into the soft fabric of her bed and a deep sigh left her mouth as she lay face forward on her bed. A snort broke her train of thought.

“Not a word blue don’t even thi-“

A loud moan left her mouth as Khalil continued his firm movements, which he now was applying to her neck. While his fingers kept spreading the medigel on her skin. She felt it tingle and bring her body in a state of eternal bliss she was but all to happy to stay. His hand no lover caused a brand of pain and relief on relief, sweet, sweet relief. She became completely limp and putty in his hands, occasionally a groan escaped her mouth but she could care any less, she felt too good to care. And as she felt Khalil lean over her to reach more of her back and continue his sweet, heavenly treatment on her back.

“I take it you no longer feel any pain?”

Khalil voice broke her sleep like trance as his sinful hands continued its heavenly treatment on her muscles and her back. Even with the hint of sarcasm and but a touch of mockery, which lets face it she earned it. It was her own stupid movements, which brought her to this situation. Which as of right now did not regret any of it. Not even the part of her shameless moaning, while writhing under him with his hands on her she might add. But it felt just too god to worry about Khalil teasing her, so she just went with it and relaxed as moan left her mouth. Only this time, this time she could feel how it affected him, with his body pressed very close to hers and having no movement or anything else to mask it however. She quite literally felt his reaction, his hand stilled if only for a moment and she could feel the shudder that ran through him, just a shiver, something even she could barely feel, but it was there and that made all the difference.

She noted how his hand were now moving slower, spreading the gel, now over her collarbone and her throat, her skin no longer felt a pleasant burn it was on fire. Another moan left her mouth once again, and yet again she felt him pause and then continue his previous actions, interesting. HIs fingers left a trail of sizzling heat that started to spread and build and went deeper and deeper under her skin, seeping through every fiber of her being, becoming liquid, warming her up from the inside. When Khalil moved his hand lower, sliding lower and then brushing against her breast bindings she opened her eyes and looked up at him and met his piercing dark eyes as he was watching her, from his position as he was leaning, no hovering over her so close yet not touching her. But she could feel him. His hands now were perfectly still and his lips were slightly parted. If she did not know any better she would think by reading his body language that he had trouble breathing and perhaps he was. Because as soon as she tried to breathe again she realized he wasn’t the only one having trouble breathing at that moment.

Warm hands trailed on her chest, just over her breastbone, and then parted, to reach her shoulders once more. She closed her eyes and opened them again, and unconsciously arched instinctively while cussing herself in her head, this was Khalil for crying out loud. He was as quickly to slid your throat as to bang you, but she knew one thing, since day one he had shown intrigue in her nature, he was still in the dark about where she truly came from but she knew that he was suspecting there was more to her. Why not use that to have a little fun with him instead? She reasoned with herself as she felt Khalil work with the fastening of her breast band.

Besides she reasoned as a wicked grin worked its way on her face unbeknownst to Khalil, there were worser men to mess with than a Drell assassin who essentially also turns out to be your partner in crime in many ways. Who so happens to make you flush too easily despite your upbringing and training?

But just when she thought she could put her plan into action Khalil lowered his mouth to her ear while his body lowered and finally touched hers and that’s when she fully realized it. He had been playing with her body all along! That smooth son of a bitch! Eyes widened as a familiar heat began waking up in her belly and slowly started to makes its way down to her legs. Her breath hitched once again in her throat. By the spirits this man was dangerous! He hadn’t even removed her breast band fully and he already had made her weak in the knees.

“Don’t move a muscle, Rajika”

He lets the cloth fall from her breast and caught it with ease while his other hand lay against her belly.

“You wouldn’t want to ruin my work, now would you hmmm?”

His hand moved lightly over her belly rubbing it with a feathery touch, then it moved to her sides, moving in slow circular movements timing it perfectly with her breathing which slowly became had sped up. She didn’t know if it was the medigel or if it was the relief and lack of pain she no longer felt thanks to his massage of her back, but her body felt like it was on fire. She felt excitement nip at her mind, not good. When excitement reared its head she tended to slip, and right now she needed to focus.

Unlike what Liara and Ferron suspected of her she still kept up with her former profession working regime, which meant she was as sharp as a freshly sharpened blade when it came to tracking a mark of surveying a crime scene. She lied to Liara when she told her she no longer had her edge, she had retrained her edge she had made sure of it. She needed to and she was aware of the fact that Khalil was fascinated with her, as was a lion fascinated with its prey. But what he did not know was that he wasn’t hunting a weak little prey he was hunting a predator, a near perfect hunter at that. And she would be damned to let him get the upper hand on her.She respected him on a professional level, he was a good assassin, quick, clean, and resourceful and without mercy when it was called for. But more importantly he was a loyal partner, and a good friend to her, He didn’t judge her on how she dealt or handled things while others would. He didn’t pry or interrogate her on her history or past. And never asked her about her family, she respected that. And in time she gave him little snippets of her past, not enough to risk the safety of her family but enough to satisfy his curiosity.

Or so she thought, she felt relieved that his curiosity in the end seemed to focus and finally settle on her and not her family. But the way she painted it, how she made them look. Would look and sound nothing but extremely dull to him, she knew she painted it like that on purpose. But perhaps she was too focused on her family that she slipped in hiding her nature.

She told him they had a regular life, with regular and standard safe jobs. Humans would refer to it as the wooden picket fence dream, and it saddend her when she noticed that his curiosity got him closer and closer to her true nature. The one thing she never elaborated on was her past and her past ties to Cerberus she knew Liara has told him some of it. But what neither Liara, Ferron or Khalil knew was what they did to her. They knew she was some kind of hybrid. But the thing Khalil was so close to finding out was what kind of hybrid she was and that scared her. Because as soon as he found out. He would discover her true nature. And it would push him away, not immediately but eventually and just thinking about that fact hurt.

He would find out that you can take the sadistic little child assassin out of the poisonous training, but you can’t take away the training out of the child assassin, and he would find out exactly what kind of DNA was mixed with her Human one and that she could not tolerate. If he ever found out what she was he would become a liability and she would deal with him the same way she dealt with any liability, she exterminates those, friend or foe, partner or no.Or so she that’s what she planned anyway, until the bastard started to use his sinful hands on her ribs, slowly and with a feather light touch. That’s when her mind decided that she could fuck herself if she thought it would continue on operating when he was touching her like that. He was playing her, but when he suddenly shifted to let her lean against him if only a little she could not tell. That’s when she felt it, against her back, the sole evidence that he was just as affected as she was, and that there was something in it for him too she might add.

“Khalil….”

She tried to move only a little bit, just to get any feeling back in her knees but instead she was met with his reaction pressed against her back, and him stopping her. Quick and efficiently with his hands on her neck and stomach.

“Don’t make a sound.”

She obeyed cursing her Turian upbringing for causing to obey like an obedient solider, but then she began to wonder if it truly worked if you weren’t a Turian to begin with. But deep down she knew it was the tone in his deep voice, or just maybe his hand on her throat.

“I am going to ease your muscles as promised, but for me to do that, Rajika, You must stay still alright? Do not fret I will take extreme care in handling your body...But of course you knew that too didn’t you? Hmmmm?”

The only reply he received was a lustful moan, it was out of her mouth before she even realized it. But before she could cuss at herself she felt his hands trailing down from her neck and moved to her left breast, leaving some last traces of the medigel he had used to massage her back. Her breathing hitched and then she whimpered when his cool palms cupped her, warm and not entirely too gentle, His reward? A sound so low-key Khalil almost thought he heard a low moan that sounded oddly like a sound only a female Turian would make. It was then that it finally clicked in his mind, all this time the answer were just below the surface, a knowing grin spread out on his face. He had all he information he looked for at his disposal, how ironic. He slowly moved forward his mouth close to her ear, his voice deep and rich, sounded darker somehow.

“I never told you, you couldn’t make those sounds…those whimpers and moans you make, Rajika. I would love to hear more, those you can make as much as you desire. And I will make sure only those sounds will leave that sweet mouth of yours, you can count on that Rajika”

By the spirits, it should be forbidden to have a voice like that, and lets not forget those sinful hands of his, Thalia cursed in her mind. This man could even be too much for her if she wasn’t careful. But when he took her nipples and pinched both at once, and then releasing them just before it became the wrong kind of painful and then repeating the process, she couldn’t help but let out a loud gasp which turned in a low keen, a sound only a Turian would be able to make.

But before she could cover her slip up, it was already too late, Khalil had heard and for just a few seconds only the sounds of their breathing could be heard. And then the only thing she could do was gasp and moan when his hands trailed down, one stopping to stay on her stomach while the other trailed down towards her inner thigh.

“Tell me, Rajika. Is your back still hurting?”

She didn’t answer, didn’t need to. Her body told him all he needed to know. Speaking would mean taking control, and right now she either didn’t care or didn’t want to. He was satisfied with both reasons. It didn’t matter. He would make her sing his name by the end of it. How long it took however depended simply on her will, and he learned from experience she had one of unbreakable iron. A smirk worked its way on his face. He always liked a challenge. And his little Rajika, she would be his greatest challenge yet.

“Since you have no objection little Rajika I will riddle you this, spread your thighs for me”

As soon as she obeyed his hand descended on her, they did all the work for her. All she needed to do was let herself be posed and she did so willingly. It did not mean however she would obey every command. She would give him the illusion she was far too gone to object, but when he would let his guard down for even a second. That’s when she would strike. Or rather she would toy with him just as much as he was toying with her, they would play their little battle of will the winner however was still undecided and everything was fair in battle. However right now she was too occupied enjoying his touch too much to do anything but enjoy it. For now however his hand was on her inner thigh, spreading her and pulling her closer to him. And even for a dimwit it would be abundantly clear what exactly was poking her in the back at the moment and the only reaction she could give currently spreading in her gut and was vastly becoming a searing heat at this very moment.

He took his time removing her smalls at a painfully slow tempo, she knew his game and let him play at his own pace as she felt him move and putting her smalls aside the bed. She was however losing the battle of silence. The medigel may have healing properties but the warmth of said gel still lingered on his fingers, and when he first started to trace the edge of her sex slowly and with a light feathery touch, teasing but not touching. She gave in and her cried out. It was becoming to hot, to searing hot for her, enough was enough for now. She caved and buckled, her body no longer giving a shit about what her mind told it to do, and as she moved she heard a satisfied chuckle behind her. HIs breath was so close now that she could smell the spiced alcohol they drank at the bar. Normally she would be making up excuses even she had trouble believing. But right now she wanted to taste that arrogant clever tongue of his. That clever, insufferable snarky sinful tongue of his that had mocked her and taunted her over and over, but she didn’t want to give in, not yet.

She didn’t want to move just to prove him right, to give him more information about her true nature. More than what he already suspected. It was utterly infuriating her beyond reason and she had a small inkling why. She was enjoying the hold he had over her, she snorted in her mind at the irony. She was getting wet thinking about giving him all the control and all reserve in putting it in the extremely dangerous but also capable hands of her partner and the only being she could call her equal. And right now his hands were everywhere, everywhere but where she desired them to be, where she needed them to be. And it drove her nuts and the arrogant ass was fully aware of it and was enjoying every second of that very fact.

He cupped her mound with the heel of his hand, but spread his fingers just so that he only touched the outside of her sex with them. That was the moment her body had enough of her iron will and her unnecessarily control. Her next moan wasn’t a moan it was a growl, a deep growl. She felt panic starting to rise up but her body shut it out. The frustration and Khalil’s touch giving it a swift boot back into the hidden darkness of her mind. Her body had become more and more frustrating, which normally was the moment where her alien genes took over. Uh-oh, oh shit, shit, shit, shit. She couldn’t even stop it at this point.

Khalil first noticed something was wrong when he felt her tense up. The second clue was when he not heard a moan but a growl leave her mouth. That’s when he saw and felt her skin harden and suddenly her skin became moist, it took all of his training as an assassin to not gasp for what he saw next. Her skin had darkened and had started to resemble his own in form of texture and dampness. It was then that he heard a ripping sound and when his eyes moved to her arms he saw that her hands had shifted between something between human hands and Turian claws.

It was then that her body started to go rigged and her breathing sped up. Not because of his touch no, she was losing control. And she was losing it rapidly her body showed signs of stress. He either needed her to calm down and fast by the information he gathered on her so far he knew she was some kind of human hybrid but he had no idea that she had more than one strand of DNA strands from several species. He needed to act and swiftly before she would retract into that infamous shell of hers and given the change and then she would shut literally a new wall of masks before him before he could even blink.

“Deep breathes Rajika, focus on my voice. Yes, that’s it. Deep steady breathes.”

A whimper was his answer. He cupped her mound with the heel and repeated his former process.  
He spread his fingers just so, that he only touched the outside of her sex. Again she whimpered but this time he saw and felt her body revert back, her humanlike claws reverted back to its original form. Her skin became soft and supple and the dampness it previously held evaporated as her skin color turned to its original visage. His fingers traced her lips gently with a feathery touch. Then he gently circled closer and closer to her nub before finally teasingly touching. This time she did moan a full sensual moan, forming an unsaid plea full and rich and completely human sounding. She arched her back right into him, crating delicious friction between them.

“Rajika, you little minx. I am going to give in too soon. You just had to tempt me by making those gorgeous sounds for me, didn’t you? And now Im tempted to do nothing but obey your every want. And by that Rajika…”

He dipped one of his fingers lower and lower, teasingly over her nub up and down with a feathery teasing touch. ”I meant anything…” He repeated the motion. “You want.” and again and again.”

Sweet heavens above, this man would be the end of her. She just knew it. He was playing her like an instrument and she was powerless to do so if she had any desire to escape his touch she wouldn’t be even able to escape, and at this point she had no desire to even continue their little game. By now she had given up on the very idea of control and let herself completely go. She no longer had any control of the sounds she was making nor did she care. She could barely stay still, His hands were moving, faster and closer, much closer to where she needed them to be. He seemed to enjoy the sounds leaving her mouth, and that fact alone almost brought her over the edge she was slowly moving towards thanks to his sinful touch.

And that’s when her body had started to tremble against his own, he had finally ended the teasing touch with his fingers by entering her, dipping one, slowly and sensually and then another one joined into her. Pumping them slowly and steady, then stopping and waiting for a few moments and then continuing its former pace slow, steady and deep. That’s when she finally fell of the edge. And fell she did, that was when she screamed, hoarse and without any control. Her body felt like her bones had mysteriously disappeared. If it weren’t for Khalil’s arm around her middle holding her up she would have collapsed on her bed and perhaps even slid right off said bed.

She would deny it later, but it took her longer than a few minutes even to come down from wherever he had sent her. And when she finally did, the first thing she noticed was the sweet warmth of lips on her neck gently nibbling and kissing a path down from her neck to her shoulder blades. A soft chuckle left her lips and she couldn’t help the shiver that worked through her body when he held her, and pressed her body against his.

“Khalil….”

“I do not remember giving you permission to speak, now did I Rajika?”

A soft giggle left her lips at his words. He forbade her to speak? That was just fine; there were more ways to communicate than by the way of speech. And Thalia was eager to oblige, the Drell wanted to play? She saw no reason to cut their game short, she was enjoying it immensely so far, and she saw no reason to cut their game short now. However not moving was another matter entirely, and that’s when she decided to bend the rules of their game just a bit, a smirk worked its way on her face. She softly shifted her weight, barely noticeably for the untrained eye; even Khalil almost missed it that was. But he allowed it for now since the only sign she received from him noticing was a harsh nip at her shoulder that left her gasping but she didn’t mind. She always enjoyed a little pain with pleasure combined. Let see if he allowed her next course of action.

She deliberately and slowly rubbed her back against him in slow feathery light touches. He went still immediately and remained as he groaned for he was still and quite obviously painfully hard. A deep groan, deep and rumbling was all what was needed for her to feel the deep burning sensation pool inside her all over again.

“You just had to do that didn’t you? You really don’t want to tease my right now, Thalia. You really don’t.”

She repeated her actions again, this time she got a deeper groan long and rumbling and she could feel his hands fighting their grip on her. A wicked grin spread on her face, He just had revealed how much her actions affected him there were only a handful times where he used her real name. And as she repeated the action again and again and again a wicked idea popped up in her mind. And that when she went to work, opening her mouth and schooling her voice to be the innocence of a newborn.

“Teasing? I have no idea what you’re trying to say, blue”

He groaned again, he was nearing its limit but not quickly enough to her taste, she just needed to get him a little bit closer. She let out a soft pleading moan and rolled her behind against him more firmly and much more deliberately this time. And related the motion again and again and again. That’s when his hands moved to her hips and grabbed them tightly almost painfully but that was fine. It showed her that she had reached her goal.

“You just had to keep pushing, this was not...” for the first time since their little game started she looked over her shoulder into his eyes. For the first time that night she recognized uncertainty in it. Something she hadn’t heard ever in his voice. “ This was supposed to be about you, foolish human l. I wasn’t…” He relaxed his grip only briefly, now that he was certain he got her undivided attention. “ I wasn’t going to ask for anything, I wasn’t about to impose myself on you while your were…”

Oh by the spirits and several other gods, this man really was annoying her to the ends of the galaxy. Schooling her features into a stern glance, as she looked him dead in the eye over her shoulder to interrupt his needless rambling.

“Khalil, I swear by the sprits, if you do not stop your incessant rambling. And fuck my this very moment, I will swear to you I will make the torture tactics you have learned over the years look like child’s play by the time I am done with you. Now stop your infuriating rambling and fuck me this very instant!”

His body language and face snapped and changed in a heartbeat as if he was just literally slapped awake by her words, Thalia certainly liked to think so. Gone was the rambling man from mere seconds ago to be replaced by the confident, Assassin and partner she knew. What made her heart skip a beat however, was the predatory grin and the amusement flickered in his dark eyes. Her breathing hitched in her throat and the subtle searing heat that had started to pool inside of her had swiftly swirled into a vortex of swirling heat.

With hands that now knew exactly where to touch her without even having to look at her caught her soft and subtle breast and pushed her against his body once more. But this time, oh this time he didn’t even hold back, it was as if her words snapped the cords of his control completely as he was now grinding against her ass deliberately without a care.

As soon as his hands where on her breast his mouth had latched onto her neck, soft nipping kisses soon turned into careful bites, hard enough to sting but not so hard to hurt her. But just right to make her a shivering mess and to distract her just long enough. But not enough for her to keep her from reaching behind her for his belt and pants and found nothing but naked skin.

Delicious naked skin. Ready to be touched and caressed by her hands. However before she could even touch him, his hand caught her wrists in his hands and brought them back in front of her on her bed.

“Now what was it again, what was it that I said about standing still, very still hmmm?”

She whimpered as he continued nipping her neck and kissing her neck at a sedate and lazy pace. His subtle tongue, carefully licking over the sore spot, removed her breath hitching into her throat as he finally bit somewhat harder, so that it bled slightly but as soon as the blood appeared it he licked at it to soothe the pain in just a way she could all but whimper in a low needy tone.

“ Khali-“

“But most of all, I seem to recall ordering you to stay, what was it again? Ah yes….silent”

By his last words he did bite, hard into her neck. Making her emit a squeal and deep needy moan. Which may or may not have a big role in which made her wetter then she had ever been before with her former partners. Unlike her former bed partners she found an equal in Khalil. She could give away control to him and trust in him to not abuse it. Their games were proof of that. But before her mind could wander any further however, she felt his hand on her sex once again, and this time his finger teased her nub directly no feathery touch were applied this time. But while one hand kept her nub busy the other was holding her thigh in a firmly possessive grip. That was also the moment when she felt him lean into her, his legs brushing against the back of her own. His muscles were working to keep him slightly crouched so they would fit despite their height difference. It was turning her batshit crazy.

“Now, now. We don’t want my hard work getting all ruined now. Do we?”

Okay now that was just creepy how he always did that, like he could read her mind.

”Are you going to be obedient and quiet for me Rajika?”

She was about to give him some lip, but that was before she felt him hot and heavy against her, against her ass and the only thing she could do was moan as her body shivered from head to toe. Khalil shifted, pulling away, and she canted her hips backwards on instinct. Her body betraying her in showing how impatient and needy she was growing, not caring a bit about how she was looking at that very moment. On her knees with er legs spread, soaking wet and ready for him to do wit her as he pleased.If he were ever to ask her about it she would deny it tooth and nail, but as of right now she could not give a rat’s ass. He rocked back towards her not touching but not removing himself from her either. But he also didn’t push in side of her, yet. And even tough she was cussing at him in every language she knew in her head she just could not bring herself to voice any of it. Then slowly he slid his cock along her sex slowly from her nob to her opening, replacing his head where his fingers were just moments ago, teasing her torturously slow.

It was driving her to the deeper levels of madness and it was heaven at the same time. She could feel every inch of him, being close to her hovering over her. Every bit of him stroking her. And sliding deliciously against her, and every time he did so he emitted a deep, rich purring growl. That was the moment she broke the rule and everything came crashing down at that point.

“Oh fucking hell! Khalil!”

He didn’t stop, didn’t even pause he didn’t even stop rocking back and forth, stroking himself on her outside, driving her to deeper levels or madness, and making her climb higher and higher and higher at every touch.  
But he never moved his hands so that she was forced to keep perfectly still. A deep sigh, filled with mocking and sarcasm filled the silent apartment besides her gasp and moans.

”If you insist on breaking the rules, Rajika. Ill will have no choice but to-“ At this point his grip on her hips tightened ever more to the levels of painful.” to punish you for your behavior.”

It was the deep low growl with which he ended the sentence that made her eyes widen and then it finally clicked, oh that smug bastard had been playing her, again. He had purposefully pushed her into that corner just so that she would obey him. She had been played like a fucking fiddle.

“Now then if you insist on using your mouth, you’re going to use it to do something that matters”

He said with that smug voice of his, while she was getting closer and closer again to that edge, while feeling completely turned on and extremely frustrated by him. And the smug bastard knew, he knew all to well what he was doing to her. And she was the bigger fool for having fallen for his obvious trap now that she thought about it more clearly, how could she have fallen so easy for his ploy. She wondered. Then again, she hadn’t exactly been thinking straight, was she? No not really, and the marvelous sinful bastard has been using that to his advantage. She had to give credit where credit was due, this one win was his to claim and he did so spectacularly.

“There is however one thing I need you to say for me, won’t you say it, Rajika?”

“Something I want to hear you say. Will you?”

This was the moment she realized that he was waiting for her, she wanted to refuse, to drag it on longer. But his ministrations on her body were taking its toll and she could feel her will crumbling just as her body was and right now she couldn’t care any less except then obeying his will as long as he let her finish.

“Oh for fucks sake, yes! Just fuck, just please! Yes all right! Yes!”

He moved on of his hands to her neck, without even touching her or without squeezing, but by him merely resting his palm against her throat was all it took.

“Tell me, Rajika. How much you want me to fuck me. How badly you want me inside of you,  
Tell me, now!”

Was that all? She couldn’t even think of anything to object him at that very moment, saying yes had never been so easy, but that’s when her stubborn streak decided to rear its ugly head. Khalil smirked she could just tell he was. She could literally feel it against her skin. How the hell did that happened, how did he know her this well, knew every flaw of her characters every tick she possessed? But then again of course he did, they were partners for what?2 years almost. The asshole! And he was enjoying it to the fullest, watching her tremble, moan and write under him all because of his touch. She had to admit she would get a kick out of it too, if the positions were reversed. He wanted her, he wanted her to choose him, for her to make the choice, for her to relinquish her control to him. But if she dint act liker herself, her usual stubborn sarcastic manipulative and witty self, and just gave in. without any fight. And just shout whatever it is he wanted to her he would get an extreme kick out of it…Goddamid that son of a bitch was getting enjoy it! He was enjoying her struggle.

He was enjoying her struggle, seeing her fight against the limits he had set on her, one after the other. And seeing her bend over on all fours agreeing to scream her needs and wants out loud, for him to hear. And why because it was the hardest thing for her to do, to be honest with herself, and he had twisted that fact and used it against her for him to watch and enjoy. How long had he known this? How long had he planned on using this against her? So he wanted her to scream her needs and want out for him to hear did he? Well to hell with it all! She wanted to! What did she have to lose? This was Khalil her partner in crime, literally. She had nothing to lose. And fuck it she wanted to scream, she wanted him to know.

Just when her mind had settled on her final decision, that was the except moment Khalil decided to roll his sinful hips in a deliberate slow motion against her, and briefly grazed her nub and that’s when she broke, that was the moment when she finally caved in and her iron will shattered into a thousand pieces.

“Fuck, fuck! Yes, you bastard! Yes I want you, you happy! Just please, please fuck me Khalil, I’m begging you. Please, please, please….”

The only sound Khalil could make was a deep low guttural groan and then he moved, with a long hard thrust he was inside her deep and pulsing and that when her vision went black for a solid moment. As she stretched for him, to accommodate him inside of her. And then the next moment the only thing she felt was when Khalil started moving and then he was pounding inside her from behind, hard and brutal, but yet slow and calculated. And the only sound that could be heard on the walls were strangled moans that came form both of them.

It was at that very moment as she was getting the ever-living shit fucked out of her by Khalil that her knees decided that she could go fuck herself. Ironic really, seeing her current predicament. But she needed fear A strong arm once again gripped her hard, so hard she was certain she would have bruises coming morning but she didn’t care. The heat quickly uncoiled deep inside of her, every feeling every sensation around her faded in the background to that deep searing heat, which was growing, and growing and growing.

She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t even form words and honestly she couldn’t care any less. The tension that had been building within her exploded, every single inch of her skin, felt like it was on fire and could burst any moment. And when it finally burst to the surface it was violent and searing hot and glorious, and she felt Khalil follow her as she fell over the edge as she let out a deep guttural moan muttering his name between cussing, that was also the moment where she was literally fucked so hard she fainted after coming.

The only thing she could recall before everything faded to black was Khalil slipping out of her and lifting her up, after that nothing but a calm darkness claimed her and she gave in and fell into a deep slumber.

She slowly and groggily came to when she felt someone massaging her sides with slow deliberate strokes, as she felt soft lips nibbling and licking her neck. Cascading warmth behind her alerted her of somebody’s presence. She blinked her eyes and looked over her shoulder and met with Khalil’s eyes.

Which had returned to its calm and deep usual color. Gone were the wild searing hot eyes she had seen earlier. But she had seen what was beneath the surface and never would she describe him as an emotionless husk ever again. She had seen what was behind the mask, and by the spirits she couldn’t wait to pull it back to the surface.

She slowly rolled onto her back as she felt Khalil slip between her legs, a soft burning sensation could be felt between her legs, Soft hands combed through her hair, a purr worked it ways out of her throat and past her lips. A chuckle filled the room as her arms wound itself around his middle and her arms settled on his back and softly slid up and down at a lazy pace.

“Ho-…how did you know?”

Her voice felt hoarse after the practice run she put it through while she got her brains fucked out by Khalil no doubt, so it took her another try to finally get the words out. And when she did they both knew to what she was referring to. They both knew this question was coming for a long time, it just took her time to realize that it was futile to try to keep it hidden from someone you literally work with every day. Especially an assassin trained to notice the slightest flaw in marks, she had been naive she realized that now.

It took him a while to respond not that he didn’t know what to say, but to observe her for a little while, either way, Thalia decided to let him take his time. She owed him that much. He first noticed how her behavior sometimes shifted from human to other alien species, that on itself wasn’t odd since humans were know to pick up ticks from other species quite fast. No it was how she deliberately tried so hard to hide her ticks, and her skills she acquired from her former profession. Khalil was no fool, and it had taken him barely a few hours to notice her training. The way she carried herself screamed Assassin, the way she gracefully moved, how she could one moment be spotted like she had intended to and then even he couldn’t track her down as if she vanished in the thin air.

How she unconsciously would grab behind her back for weapons, which were no longer there. How she would observe and profile every client they investigated or interviewed or even interacted with. How she could silence her footsteps only a trained assassin could.And then there was that look she got when he first saw her kill a soldier in cold blood, She tried to hide it and would have been able to if it had been anyone but him. The look she had, so devoid of emotion, devoid of anything. She was no mere hacker, she was a trained assassin from birth he guessed, and she had despised every moment of it. The way she appeared ice cold as she calculated risk behind her terminals. No he knew quite early what her former profession was.

What he noticed later however it wasn’t just her ticks that weren’t human it was her nature. She had several natures….it perplexed him in the beginning but then he had to begun to rethink certain odd experiences he had noticed when they were working together, how she sometimes would move with the grace while bending her biotics to her will like an Asari commando would.Or the way she would growl and take down a assailant like a trained Turian soldier. Or how she sometimes would move across a battlefield with the grace and mannerism of a Drell. Or how she relinquished in the thrill of battle like a Krogan battle master. No he knew early on what she was. Innocent was not one when thinking of her one word always slipped into his mind first. She was a trained predator, not by her skills or her knowledge taught to her. But how she dealt and made use of the skills presented and taught to her.

The soft feathery touch of the back of her hand that softly caressed his cheek was what pulled him out of his thoughts. His hand grabbed her and he turned it and gave her knuckles a soft kiss. He looked her in the eyes she was still waiting, anxious and ready to pounce. Just like a predator.

“You remember that mission one year ago, when we were send to extract a package on Thesia?”

She blinked, yes she remembered, they had become overwhelmed and then he went down with a bullet in his shoulder and a light one in his thigh. After she assured he wasn’t in immediate danger, she had shifted her Turian genes to the surface and she had ripped apart the remaining soldiers still trying to shoot them. Then it hit her…oh gods….

“ You don’t me-“

“I was still awake, long enough to see you shift your skin into something that resembled that of a Turian, I have to admit I have rarely seen a human hybrid use gene alteration quite to that effect. After all its not everyday you see your human partner shift her skin into the density to that of Turian. And turn her hands into claws as her teeth grow out into fangs and literally tear the remaining soldiers to shreds.”

Cold sweat started to break out into her skin, as old fears and dread took hold of her and tighten their grip tight, her breath hitched in her throat.  
“I always assumed, that you were-, but you never addressed it, or showed any signs of knowing but how did you know- how did you-“

“You also have this adorable tendency to purr, which greatly resembles that of a Turian in your sleep when someone massages your scalp, Rajika.”

A wicked grin now worked its way upon Khalil’s face as he watched her skin turn a lovely shade of cherry red. As her eyes widened as her face went from unadulterated fear. And then shifted to shock and then embarrassment.

“Oh…oh gods….”

She slapped her hand across her face, and her eyes darted everywhere but on him, while he watched fascinated by her reactions as she tried to process her situation and the information he just gave her.

“But then you also noticed when yesterday when I, and when I- oh gods…I feel like such an idiot”

That’s when her features schooled into the resemblance of a furious and annoyed glare and settled on Khalil who now had a bemused look on his face. Who was enjoying her whole predicament all too much.

“You must find this extremely funny, don’t you blue?”

She asked with a voice that would make the coldest of places look like a pleasantly filled recreational vacation resort. He chuckled at her as he continued to comb his hand through her hair, While still furiously blushing she still managed to look quite displeased, it was extremely adorable, but Khalil had enough experience with her to know such thoughts would not be appreciated when spoken aloud and mostly ended violent for the people voicing them, so he didn’t, but they both knew exactly what he was thinking, so he wasn’t surprised when she looked at him once again with a icy cold look schooling her features while all the same a furious blush was still adoring her face and neck and some part of her shoulders as well. His grin grew even more wicked, if that was even possible.

“Actually I find this rather amusing, wouldn’t you? Rajika?”

She huffed annoyed at being played for a fool for so long but she had to admit there were a certain amounts of irony at the situation all together.

“ You’re still an ass…”

“Naturally, But this as you called me…ass, so happened to have made you scream and managed as you called it to make your iron will crumble, no small feet. Wouldn’t you think?”

The smirk of his was positively the embodiment of arrogance. And it did exactly what he expected it to do. Annoy the ever-living hell out of her. A snort was his only reaction as she pulled him closer to her with on arm as her other hand slowly slid between them past his stomach with a feathery touch, touching but not yet touching. he arched an eyebrow at her actions but did not comment on it as they were now nose to nose. Almost touching but then not quite yet.

And that’s when she grabbed him, firmly in her hand and the only sound he could make was a choke as she began to stroke him for a mere moment. It was just a moment but just enough to bring back the same sizzling heat in his eyes, she saw in them mere moments ago. And then it was gone, just as quickly as it came and then his chuckle filled the room as he leaned on he’s elbows and leaned over and grasped her head with both hands and leaned down for a deep long sensual kiss. It was slow and strongly intimate as if they had a long time to practice, ironically that he now only kissed after fucking her into the mattress. And as he parted from her again, she felt breathless all over again. Would this man ever stop making her revert to a mindless husk. She didn’t think so and after that it was a while before she either spoke or thought anything as her lips were too occupied by his. And then it was over as Khalil looked down at her with his smirk he only seemed to show to her.

” Well… you have some work to do…Rajika. Those files don’t hack themselves now do they?”

Realization struck her and without fail she literally slid out of bed grabbed her shirt and ran off to her terminal, while cussing at her favorite Drell in several languages including his own for making her lose precious time. While said Drell leaned back on her bed and turned around and fell in a deep satisfied slumber knowing he had successfully managed to get under her skin again for the next 3-4 hours.

That was however after she was finished with said assignments, where she then promptly made him eat his words and they were once again at their game all over again….

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty smut between the idiotic Hybrid and a smooth as fuck Drell assassin.


End file.
